Present processes for the gasification of coal generally rely upon external sources of heat or the burning of part of the carbon (coal or coke) to provide the heat needed. This process results in the generation of CO.sub.2 which, in most cases, must be removed from the stream output before the gas can be used. Also, slagging of U.S. coals presents a problem in present gasification processes. In the Lurgi process, sized non-coking coal is fed into a pressure gasifier and steam and oxygen are introduced below the grate at the bottom of the gasifier in amounts that will cool the grate and prevent clinking of the ash. The raw gases leave the top of the gasifier at about 850.degree. F and are scrubbed and cooled before further treatment. The concurrent flow of the reactants in a fixed-bed reactor allows the efficient use of the heat released during the oxidation of the coal near the base of the gasifier. The Lurgi gasifier requires sized coal and can only handle non-coking coal. In the Koppers-Totzek process, coal, steam and oxygen in an entrained state are reacted at atmospheric pressure. Because of the entraining mode of operation, the raw gas leaves the gasifier at temperatures up to 3300.degree. F so that the consumption of oxygen is higher than in fixed-bed processes. Additional processes, such as the Winkler process, are described in the article entitled "Coal Conversion Technology" by Harry Perry in Chemical Engineering, July 22, 1974 issue.